


Prisoner 666

by kelsi106



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Sexual Tension, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wilderness Survival, sociopath OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsi106/pseuds/kelsi106
Summary: Prisoner 666 is a lot of things. She is a sibling. She is unnatural. She is a prisoner. She is a genius. But most of all she is a survivor. Follow Prisoner 666 as she discovers who her sibling is, gains a name and finds a love that will transcend space and time. I do not own anything but the plot of my story and my OC's.





	1. Meet Prisoner 666

**Chapter 1: Meet Prisoner 666**

 

 

It was just another day for the prisoners of the Ark, another day of staring at the walls and counting down the days until they were to be floated. Life on the Ark was harsh, any crime no matter how benign, leads to a swift execution. The execution of choice, to be floated into space with no protective gear of any sort. Just the press of a lever, and bye-bye you go. Of course, it is not a swift death, that would just be too humane for the leaders of the Ark.

Since even though the prisoners know they are being executed they are not prepared for it. The council is always sure to bring the prisoner’s families in for a final goodbye before they pull the lever with the family watching. To ensure that they know the consequences of defying the law (i.e. the council). When the lever is pulled, the prisoners are so busy with their families, they have no time to hold their breath when the airlock is release. Since there is no oxygen in space, they have fifteen seconds before they lose consciousness. If they could hold their breath, they have two minutes at most, but they could rupture their lungs due to the gas expanding in their lungs. After ten seconds in space, the skin and tissue would begin to swell when the water in the body begins to vaporize, the blood would keep the blood pressure regulated unless the prisoner goes into shock. After that, the victim would die as one by one the body would quickly shut down.

Meanwhile, while the family is grieving and in shock from watching their friend, lover and family member shot into space to die, the council would either lock up a child in their care if needed, sentence another family member or threaten that this will happen to them if they don’t fall into line. Charming people the leaders of the Ark are right?

While this is what happens to the over eighteen, there is also a similar but equally cruel sentence for those under eighteen. Anyone under eighteen would be imprisoned in what is known as the Sky Box, until they are eighteen and they are then to be either floated or ‘reevaluated’. This basically means, that the delinquents are stuck in a nice white cell until they are then chucked into space, since no one has ever been ‘reevaluated’ and set free. Some prisoners of the Sky Box have been there their whole lives, some for months and some for years. Two such prisoners are inmates because they were born. There is a law on the Ark, due to low oxygen supply, there can be only one child per family. However, for the unlucky few whom are lucky enough to have a sibling, the mother is floated as is anyone whom knew about the child and the child is then chucked into the Sky Box.

One of the prisoners whom was there because she was a second child was lucky, her family though they hid her, loved her. The prisoner knew who her parents were and knew her sibling, she had sixteen years of freedom. Sixteen years with her brother, whom loved and protected her. The only reason she was caught was because she was too stubborn to listen to her brother and wanted to go to the Masquerade dance. She has been in the Sky Box for one year.

However, there is another prisoner whom is a sibling. Unlike the previous prisoner, this person has no idea whom her parents or sibling are. This prisoner has been in the Sky Box since she was born seventeen years ago, the council was hoping she would die. Not only to save them oxygen, but there was something unnatural about this prisoner. The keen intelligence in her odd colored eyes was unsettling, the way she watched everyone was disturbing. Not to mention the malice that radiated from the girl in waves. The girl was a stunner for sure, with blood red hair, dark black eyes and alabaster skin. She had the face of an angel, but the body of a seductress. This prisoner has no name, since she has no one to care about her enough to give her one, but she does have a number. The number ironically fits her personality and the rumors of her being the devil’s spawn.

Meet prisoner 666.

 


	2. Welcome to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100 arrive on earth.

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth**

_1 year later_

_Subject: Prisoner 666_

_Location: Solitary, Sky Box_

In a small white cell, sat a young woman in a meditation pose. The cell was small, with nothing but a bed, a bucket and the skylight that shows the planet Earth. The young woman was the only occupant in the cell. Breathing through her nose and gently expelling it through her mouth, the woman was the picture of relaxed as she meditated. Ever since she was old enough to understand that she was alone and would not ever leave this cell, the woman had done what she could to entertain herself. From meditation, exercising and watching the planet revolve above her, she has learned patience and relaxation.

Therefore, when her meditation was interrupted by the guards slamming open her cell in a hurry, she was not fazed. Prisoner 666 may have been kept in solitary for her whole life, but she is far from stupid. Prisoner 666 knew that the Ark was dying, just as she knew why the guards were coming for her. Prisoner 666 was turning eighteen in two weeks, she would not be surprised that they were speeding up her execution to buy them time. However, she knew it would be pointless, everyone will die no matter what the leaders of the Ark do. Death comes for everyone eventually and Prisoner 666 is not afraid to die.

So, she gently opened her eyes and gazed at the unsettled guards intently. Prisoner 666 has never seen what she looked like, so she has no idea how unsetting it is to have those unnatural icy blue and burgundy red eyes staring back at them. Prisoner 666 has a condition known as heterochromia iridis, this means that one eye color is different than the other. In this case, the prisoner’s left eye is a burgundy red, while the other is an icy blue.

Ignoring the guard’s shivers of fear as she was used to it, she spoke softly, her voice gentle and serene like she didn’t have a care in the world. If possible, the guard’s unease grew with how calm she was and how enchanting her voice sounded. Prisoner 666 didn’t speak much, she had nobody but herself to talk to, if it wasn’t for her natural ability to understand how to speak any language she heard, she would be a mute. Nobody taught her how to walk or talk, not even herself, she just knew how to do it. This added to the theory of her being the devil’s spawn as it was unnatural to be able to do anything without being taught or observation.

“Is it time?”

The guards shared an uneasy look, as one of the only female members of the squad nodding hesitantly. With a gentle tilt of her head, Prisoner 666 acknowledged the guard, her intense gaze scanning the woman’s face.

“I see.”

The prisoner’s soft voice broke the tense silence, the guards fidgeted as they were so unsettled by this young woman. With a soft, almost imperceptible sigh, the prisoner swiftly stood. Ignoring the startled guards who instantly reached for their guns and stun batons, she turned her back to them and faced the wall with her hands behind her back. Taking the silent invitation, the female guard seemingly being the only one of them brave enough to cuff the unnatural prisoner, swiftly cuffed her and attached a strand metallic bracelet onto her left wrist. Raising an eyebrow at the accessory, the prisoner made no comment as she was led out of her cell with the small platoon of apprehensive guards blocking her from the other prisoners in the hall. The prisoner could hear all the frightened prisoners pleading with their captors, begging for answers. It was almost a relief for the guards that their prisoner was seemingly so docile. Unknown to the guards, the prisoner was cataloging each prisoner’s faces and voices. If they weren’t being floated, she wanted to know whom she is being banished with. Prisoner 666 had a feeling that she would be spending quite some time with these people, and Prisoner 666’s instincts were _never_ wrong.

After some maneuvering, the prisoner was led to what seemed like a medium sized dropship, able to comfortably seat put to one hundred people. Here she was then chained to one of the seats and left to her own devices. Curious of her situation, but not bothered, the prisoner began to gaze around her surroundings. Not even a minute after she was forced into her seat, other prisoners were forced into the dropship. Some were still fighting the guards, screaming how it wasn’t their time yet or that they can’t do this. Others were unconscious, probably due to sedatives or being beaten. Once all the prisoners were aboard the ship, the doors were locked, and the ship was rocketed from the station at an insanely high speed.

Ignoring the kids screams of terror, the prisoner’s attention was caught when she heard a man’s voice from above her. Due to her position, she could not see the screen above her showing the chancellor she has never met before, but due to the reactions of the various delinquents and what he was saying, she is glad she hasn’t.

As the chancellor continued his condescending speech, she noticed that one of the prisoners was not in his seat, he seemed to be floating. The boy was nice looking enough the prisoner supposed, tilting her head curiously as she examined him. If the prisoner was into guys, she would be sure that she would not mind practicing coitus with him. The prisoner has read about that in a book once, when the doctor took pity on her and tried to educate the girl. It seemed like something fascinating to study, since she refuses to believe such a thing is pleasurable. Beneficial? Yes. But enjoying anything is a rare concept to the girl who has never experience any emotion besides content and curiosity. The only reason the prisoner knows she likes woman more than men, is because any time the female guards would interact with her, she would get this tingling feeling in her body and a flutter to her heart. This never happened with men or boys.

As the prisoner was examining the feminine looking boy, she noticed him speaking with a blonde haired, blue eyed prisoner. The prisoner felt that fluttery feeling again as she examined the pretty stranger, she had this strength about her in her aura that she could feel from her seat. The blonde seemed like the privileged sort, while she could feel the strength from the girl, she could also feel how pampered this pretty prisoner was. Prisoner 666 would bet that this girl has never had to work for anything in her life, this made the prisoner frown. How could someone with such strength, be so lazy? As she was pondering this, a loud bang sounded, followed by an ominous hissing sound. No sooner had the prisoner looked over to see the origin of the disturbance of her thoughts, did the ship take a nosedive. The lights cut out, an ominous red blinking the only source of light, fearful screams filled the air and for the first time in her life the prisoner felt something other than content and curiosity. For the first time in her life, Prisoner 666 was scared.

After what seemed like ages, but was only five minutes, the ship finally crashed. The blinking red lights cut off and the ship was encased in darkness. All was quiet for a moment, not even the continuous humming of the dropship was heard. Until with a click, the seatbelts were ejected, and everyone scrambled from their seats. As the chaos ensued, Prisoner 666 calmly waited for everyone to either calm down or leave. As people ran to and fro, it finally sank in that they made it. After 97 years, they were finally back.

They were on Earth.


	3. Welcome to Earth Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisoner 666 solves a murder, meets a blonde and a tolerable male, unknowingly gets a crush and finally a headache.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth Part II

 

As Prisoner 666 was marveling at the fact that they made it to Earth, a voice brought her attention back to the few passengers who stayed behind.

“Are they okay?” A masculine voice was heard. Curious, she looked over to the direction she heard it come from, only to find the pretty boy and the blonde who captured her attention earlier. Curious as to what in the hell these two were talking about, since she wasn’t paying attention to anything earlier, she obviously missed something. Stalking over to the oblivious due, she glanced over their shoulders to see that two boys were dead. Tilting her head in fascination, having never seen a dead body in person before, she noticed that one of the boy’s neck was snapped, which was curious. It is curious because due to the amount of confined space there was in the drop, adding the velocity of 25,020 mph. Then by that logic, even if he whacked his head into something, from where his seat was, it would not have killed him. Severely injured him? Absolutely, but his neck should have been somewhat safe. A closer look revealed a symmetrical pattern around his neck, likely from a hand. Though only the most attentive observer would have noticed it, seeing as not only was his shirt covering the bruising, but there is a perfect reason his neck snapped in front of everyone.

“They’re dead, “blondie snapped at pretty boy, “no thanks to you.”

Prisoner 666 frowned at the blonde, sure the guy was an idiot for leaving his seat when we were entering gravitational atmosphere, but he didn’t kill him. The first boy was murder and the second one suffered a subdural hematoma, likely from the impact with the ship. However, pretty boy didn’t threaten them to leave their seats at gunpoint, so how was this his fault?  Before she realized it, she was speaking.

“He didn’t kill them.”

Blondie and pretty boy jumped, startled by the softly spoken yet strong voice. They both turned to see who it was who was speaking to them, only to be struck dumb. This person was strange, not only due to her different eyes, but because she was examining the person whose neck was snapped fingers. What that was going to tell the strange girl, they had no idea. Furthermore, they had no idea why she was talking to them.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Prisoner 666 assumed that they wanted to know what she meant, oblivious to the fact that they didn’t give a damn. Lifting the arm, she was holding, she clued them in to her observations of this boy’s death.

“This boy was killed before these two took their spacewalk,” blondie scrunched up her brows in confusion. What was this girl talking about? She saw him floating before he and his friend smacked into the wall. While blondie looked adorably confused, pretty boy looked the picture of relief. Ignoring them entirely, she proceeded to lower the dead boy’s collar to show them the bruise on his neck that the two strangers didn’t notice before.

“According to the size of the indentations of the hand print, I would estimate the killer to be male, approximal between his teens and early adulthood. If I were a gambler, I would say roughly about sixteen maybe seventeen.” Prisoner 666 turned his head to the left gently, ignoring the impressed looks being shot from her audience. Seeing that the bruise was already starting to color, she continued her findings. “He was killed approximately two hours ago, by the angle of the bruise I am confident to say that the attack came from his left.” Turning to face her audience she continued in a matter of fact voice, “therefore pretty boy did not kill him unless he was sitting next to him.” Raising an eyebrow at the stunned boy, she deadpanned “were you sitting next to him?” Still bewildered by this strange girl he faintly shook his head, eyes wide in shock as she continued undeterred. “Then it seems we have a murderer amongst us that is not pretty boy here.” Turning to the other dead boy she informed them in the same matter of fact voice. “This boy suffered a subdural hematoma from impacting something hard, most likely from the wall he crashed into. Again, not pretty boys’ fault unless he threatened him to follow him.” Again, the strange girl turned her intense eyes upon the poor boy, eyebrows raised and deadpanned, “did you threaten him?” Again, the stunned boy just shook his head, he was so shocked he couldn’t even speak. This insanely smart girl just defended him, called him pretty and easily identified the cause of death for both dead boys all in the span of two minutes. Just who is this girl?

            After taking a moment of letting them process this information, although judging from their faces it might take a bit. Prisoner 666 let out an imperceptible sigh in exasperation. She thought she was clear, pretty boy is innocent, boy was murdered, there is a killer amongst us. However, according to the dumbfounded expressions on their faces, clearly, she severely underestimated their intelligence. A Commotion from downstairs caught their attention, with a shake of her head, blondie simply left. Heading downstairs to see what the commotion was, pretty boy shot one final weird look to the strange girl who ignored him and followed her.

            Clearly, Prisoner 666 thought in wry bemusement, the intelligence and compassion are not strong in these ones. Giving a snort in amusement, she followed them to see what the hell was going on. She arrived just in time to hear someone say, “No one has a sibling!”

For some reason, this struck a chord with Prisoner 666. Prisoner 666 has perfect recall, she can remember everything she has ever seen, touched or hear. As such, she can distinctly remember when she was born, she remembered seeing a face welcoming her. She remembers this voice introducing themselves as her big sister, she also remembers a long beeping sound, screams and being shoved into someone’s arms as she was whisked away into her white cell, never to see that warm face and their beautiful blue eyes ever again. She knows she has a big sister out their somewhere, just like she knows for sure that she killed her mother when she was born.

With a frown, she was about to correct her when a bright light obscured her vision. While she had been lost in her memories of her long-lost sibling, the drop ship doors were opened and a gorgeous brunette with a streak of red hair hesitantly stepped out of the dropship, everyone’s eyes were on her. Tilting her head, her eyes followed the girl as if magnetized. There was something about this girl that seemed familiar, but she knows for a fact that she has never met her before. A shout of jubilation brought her out of her thoughts, causing her to snap her head towards to girl and watch in awe as the woman smiled.

“WE’RE BACK BITCHES!!”

The joy was practically radiating from the excited girl and for the first time in her life, Prisoner 666 smiled.

They were finally home.

 

 


	4. Practical or Protector?

Chapter 4:

Practical or Protector?

 

Prisoner 666 watched as her fellow prisoners acted like complete and utter children. With a shake of her head, she snorted at their childishness. They were making so much noise, if there were any animals or worse within a mile of their little settlement, well they were screwed. Resolving to be the mature one of the bunches and look for the necessities that they so desperately needed, such as food, water and shelter, she left the children to their fun. As she walked away from the dropship and into the dense forest, she was distracted by a flash of blonde in her peripheral vision. As she turned, she noticed that it was the blonde from earlier, the one who is a few brain cells short to not understand her. With a snort at the unconscious dig at the blondie, she noticed that the girl had a tag along. Judging by his body language, he has a serious hard on for the blonde while for the female it is opposite.

From what Prisoner 666 can discern, the clenched fists, grinding teeth, right eye twitching and a vein visible upon her forehead at the boy's approach, she is either restraining herself from killing him or running. Tilting her head in confusion, Prisoner 666 tried to discern if this boy made the blonde fearful or angry as the way that she was acting was hard to tell which the catalyst for this behavior was. All Prisoner 666 knows is that this boy is unwelcome, and he is not taking no for an answer. Prisoner 666 was about to walk away, this was not her problem, when he touched her arm and the blonde visibly recoiled. For some reason, something inside her snapped at seeing this. Without thinking, she rushed the dark boy and had him in a chokehold before he could take another step towards the blonde.

“Wait! STOP!” The blonde yelled at the clearly dangerous prisoner whom had the boy in a very precarious position, with one quick flick of her forearm she could have his neck snapped before anyone so much as twitched. Distracted from the boy, she turned her attention to the distressed blonde who had both hands up in surrender. Shooting her a confused look, clearly either she read the situation wrong, or she was one of those soft people who abhorred violence. Keeping a wary eye on the blonde, she was sure to keep a firm hold of the boy, she would not be distracted enough to let her prey escape her.

            Seeing that the girl was listening, the blonde tried to reason with the clearly dangerous girl to let him go. Taking a hesitant step forward, she jerked to a stop when the other girl instantly tightened her hold and moved back so that her back was to the dropship.

“Okay! Okay! I won’t approach,” the girl took a shaky breath and tried to reason with her. “Please, just,” the blonde visibly gulped as she was clearly frightened of her would be protector. “Please just let him go?”

Furrowing her brow in absolute confusion, Prisoner 666 tilted her head as she thought about the perplexing situation at hand. Clearly either she is in the wrong and the blonde was not in danger of a stalker, or this girl has a form of short-term stockholm syndrome with her stalker. There was no way she would know which the right assumption is if she didn’t ask though. Confusion and concern heavy in her tone, Prisoner 666 sought to clarify. “He was not hurting you?” Seeing the blonde’s eyes soften with understanding and confusion, she clarified “you said no!” Clearly frustrated at the fact that this girl doesn’t understand her even when she is so obvious about what she means. It seems as even though the blonde seemed to understand her, there was still confusion in her eyes. _This one is not the brightest tool in the shed, at all!_

_“_ Wells?” the blonde asked confused with a furrowed brow and a small twitch to her lips, like it was an absurd accusation that the boy in her arms would harm her. Well, since she has no clue who anyone is, much less the relationship between the two are, maybe the boy is harmless. The boy in her arms, Wells seemed to be deeply offended by her accusation if his offended scoff was anything to go by. Seeing that she may have completely read the situation wrong, she began to reluctantly release the boy when they were joined by a group of dangerous looking delinquents.

            As the rowdy bunch approached, she absently placed herself between the group of boys and the blonde, after roughly shoving Wells to the ground of course, she studiously ignored the crack she heard come from him. Just because the blonde said he was harmless; didn’t mean she would be nice to the boy. After all, even if the girl was too stupid to see it, the boy was a stalker and if from what she could surmise an emotionally manipulative person. Sometimes, Prisoner 666 could just tell what kind of person someone is, people give themselves away so easily with their body language. It is what people don’t say or do that give away what they are capable of and are really like. This boy is no exception, the way this boy ignored all the visual and verbal signs of refusal to his repugnant presences was enough for her to discern that she wouldn’t like or trust him.

One of the boys, a boy whom if it weren't for his nose which looked like it has been broken one too many times, and his cruel wide eyes would have made for a handsome person. As it was, she could tell that this boy was dangerous. If it weren't obvious of how dangerous he could be by looking into his eyes that gave away his delight at the misery he wrought as he terrorized Wells and blondie, then it was evident when she noticed his hands. Now normally that wouldn't be significant, after all how can you tell that someone is dangerous from their hands, right? But it was the size of his hand and the abrasion on them that held her attention. They were very distinct; a person’s hands could tell a lot about a person. The number of calluses could identify an amount of time of hard labor and what kind, the amount of lines upon the palm could tell longevity. The hands could say a lot about a person, these hands say that this boy is a murderer. The size of his hand is consistent with the size of the hand that killed the boy on the drop ship. The abrasions could be from exerting so much force and maybe scraping it on something, maybe the seatbelt they were strapped into.

While she was inspecting the murderer, he and his posse had reached them. Seeing the stalker boy on the floor beneath the murderer, 666 took a deliberate step in between them. Though she found both boys repugnant, she refused to all the stalker to be murdered. Not to mention that they needed as many people alive if they were to survive. There needs to be enough people to build a settlement, find sustenance and populate their settlement. A cold and practical part of her believed that some of these people could be needed as cannon fodder for the various dangers that would no doubt be showing themselves sooner if not later.

There is no logical way that earth is not occupied, if trees, grass and plants could grow then there is life on earth. If there is life on earth there is a fifty-fifty chance that at least twenty five percent of that life would be humans. Considering that the earth used to have a population of 7.5 billion people before the bomb “made earth inhabitable” and the Ark managed to save 2,659 people out of 7.5 billion people, then that means that 7,499,997,341 were killed. Even then that is assuming that the Ark is the only humans alive, which would be foolish and arrogant. Also, since there were 8.7 million animals of various species before the eradication of earth, then that means that depending on which species survived enough to adapt to the environment are still alive on earth assuming reproduction was possible due to the radiation.

With those facts in mind, there is life on this planet and these people are needed to survive that life whether it be as fodder or soldiers. Which means, that regardless of how much she detests the boys they are needed. Unfortunately, it seems that the boy is determined to get to the stalker, regardless of whom is in front of him.

Giving the strange girl in front of him a leer and a smirk, he sauntered up to her until they were chest to chest. The boy clearly sought to intimidate her, either that or this was some sort of human mating ritual. Regardless, 666 wasn’t interested in either excuse the boy was in her space and she reacted. As the murderer was opening his mouth to no doubt taunt her or something else juvenile, she acted. 666 quickly slammed her knee into his crotch with enough force to leave him gasping for air like a fish, while he was dazed in his pain, she quickly slipped behind him and had him in a sleeper hold like how she held stalker boy. Making sure her back was to the dropship she squeezed enough to make him go unconscious while making sure to keep an eye on the hostile group of boys whom were previously cheering the murderer on earlier.

In the time it took from her first attack until he was unconscious, the group of people witnessing this strange, crazy and violent girl finally started from their stupor. The group of boys began to have various reactions. A boy with goggles and an Asian boy whom looked like they were close, raised their hands in surrender and slowly backed away from the clearly capable girl. They both didn’t want to get involved with this group of idiots and especially if the result is being on the receiving end of this girl’s rage.

The siblings from the ship seemed the most shocked, though their reactions confused her. The boy looked at her calculating like she could be useful to him for some reason. The girl looked weird, 666 is not familiar with her reaction and she usually would know immediately. The girl’s pupils were dilated, her face was flushed, she was biting her lip as her gaze tracked up and down her body and her chest was heaving up and down erratically. It was clear she was panicking about how violent she is, 666 concluded.

The other two boys that seemed to be the murder’s friends or groupies seemed genuinely angry with her due to her treatment of their friend. There was also traces of fear and wariness in their eyes as well, but it seemed that either their loyalty to their friend was more important or the adrenaline was getting to their heads. Either way they both took a step towards her in a clear attempt to either intimidate her or fight her. 666 immediately adopted a fighting stance, keeping both boys in her line of sight while keeping the rest of the people around her in her peripheral, she dipped her head down slightly to protect her chin in the case of a lucky hit. Positioning the back of her right hand close to her chin, she positioned her left hand in front of her but lower than her right arm, she turned her hips slightly sideways and went on the balls of her feet. Once satisfied with her stance she waited for the boys to make their move. Though before they could attack the pretty boy from the ship whom she had heard lurking about in the trees jumped in front of them starling them and everyone else bar 666.

There was a moment of stunned silence at not only this boy jumping out of nowhere, but in the middle of what was sure to be a beatdown. Taking advantage of that he gestured to the boy on the floor and spoke in a confident albeit light hearted tone.

“Kid’s already got one leg, why don’t you wait until it’s a fair fight.” Flicking his dark gaze to the girl who had so intrigued him earlier, he continued in a more serious and intimidating voice. “Also, I don’t think his protector will allow you to touch him,” the boy smirked at them.

Before anyone could say anything about that however, 666’s confused voice sounded in the silence.

“Protector?” 666 looked at the boy in askance and flicked her heterochrome eyes to the boy whom she realized she probably fractured, sprained or broke his left foot considering how he was cradling it and the crack she heard earlier. 666 obviously didn’t give a shit that she hurt him, she didn’t like him and that wasn’t to change anytime soon. So, 666 was confused as to how she could be his protector. The only reason she stepped in was to prevent another murder and loss of an asset to their survival. Looking at the blonde however, she realized she would be a protector seeing as she was protecting the dumb blonde for some reason that even 666 was perplexed about. Though that was a puzzle for a time when she wasn’t surrounded by a bunch of people she didn’t trust or couldn’t care less about.

“The only reason I stepped in was to prevent him from murdering him like he did with the boy on the ship,” 666 told the shocked group. Either not noticing or ignoring the paling and stunned looks on their faces, 666 continued in a nonchalant voice. “After all, if he dies there is one less asset to our survival here.” The stalker boy seemed quite put out that he was only saved because of his apparent usefulness. Not that 666 care one bit.

“Just who is this chick?” the boy with the goggles asked aloud as everyone continued to stare incredulously at this seriously insane girl who not only kicked two people asses as easily as if she was taking out the trash, but only saved someone due to how useful they are. It made Clarke question why she tried to protect her from Wells earlier, it was certainly not due to her usefulness. Resolving to solve that mystery later, as the girl herself was no doubt just as clueless to the reason, she looked at her would be savior for her answer. Though her answer perplexed everyone.

“Prisoner 666,” 666 answered in nonchalance with a shrug like it was obvious who she was. Stunned at the answer, Clarke sought to clarify though she had the sinking feeling that her next question would receive the same answer.

“That’s your prisoner designation,” Clarke tried not to take a step back when the girl turned those unique eyes stared at her intensely. Clarke seriously felt like she was looking in the eyes of a predator. Shaking her head to refocused, Clarke continued determined to find out more about this strange girl. “What’s the name your parents gave you?”

Seeing the blank look on her face, Clarke realized that her suspicions seemed to be correct. When the girl confirmed what she thought, Clarke felt like she would either cry, puke or both.

“I have no name other than prisoner 666 and the devil’s spawn. I have no idea who my sire is, thought I killed the woman who gave birth to me when I enter this world. I have been in the Sky Box since I left the operating room as a newborn.” Seeing the horrified, pitying and sad looks she received she rushed to reassure them. “Don’t worry, she would have died anyway seeing as she already had my big sister at the time when she had me. So, she would have be sent to her death regardless.” Though it seemed to make things worse as hearing she has an elder sibling caused the only two live siblings to appear even more distressed.

It seemed that once the shock and horror wore off from the group, they each sought to make her feel better about her tragic life. Which confused 666 immensely, she didn’t understand why these strangers would look so horrified and sad for her. 666 was doubly confused as to why they think she would need to feel anything about her life. _These people are so strange,_ 666 concluded.

After hearing what kind of life prisoner 666 lead, everyone in the group bar the unconscious murderer looked at each other and made a silent agreement to not only befriend this dangerous but innocent girl. But to give her a name so she will not only will they have something to call her other than her prisoner designation, but so she will have an identity beyond her number.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Did you like it?  
> I just want to clarify some things about this chapter.  
> I am trying to make 666 into a relatable and realistic character with unique bordering on supernatural abilities. However, I am not going to make her overpowered. The only powers she has is to quote Peter from Twilight, she just “knows shit.” That and her extremely high IQ and observational skills. Other than that, she will be a regular if unique member of the delinquents.
> 
> Also, I need help thinking of a name for her so if you ladies and gents would send me some ideas on the comments, I will take them into consideration and choose one that most resonates with her character.
> 
> I also want to point out that the focus of this story is not only my OC, but how she changes the show, in this chapter you can already see some differences, that means that there will be some instances that is totally not cannon and some that are. I am trying to see if my OC can do better than the disasters the delinquents made in the series. So, keep an eye out for that and enjoy.
> 
> Before I forget, this is a femslash fiction since my OC is a lesbian so if you have any pairing ideas let me know and I will take them into consideration. But the romance will be a bit since she needs to develop and grow as a character before romance come to play. But until that time comes let me know your thoughts. Before anyone asks yes multi pairing is an option though no more than two people in the romance like ménage trois.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is interested, this is how I calculated how many living beings are on their earth.
> 
> There are 7.5 billion people on earth and 8.5 million animals  
> Since animals are adaptable depending on health, age and species, I had 5,000 animals survive the end of the world. Which is still catastrophic given how many animals exist?  
> When the world ended there were 2,659 people who left earth on the Ark.  
> So, when the world ended 7,499,977,341 people were supposed to have died.  
> According to wikia there are 15,000 people in Polis,  
> There are 300 people in TomDc  
> There are 500 people in the Mountain  
> Since there is no confirmed amount in the coalition of the 12 clans, I made the numbers up.
> 
> Trikru - 15,300 people  
> Azgeda - 25,500 people  
> Floukru - 500  
> Sankru – 1,200  
> Yukleda - 800  
> Ouskejon Kru - 258  
> Delfikru - 800  
> Trishana Kru – 1,250  
> Podakru 12,000  
> Ingranrona Kru- 5,000  
> Boudalan Kru - 400  
> Louwoda Kliron – 900  
> Assuming everyone didn’t die this is the total population of this earth
> 
> 66,867 people on earth if everyone didn’t/ doesn’t die
> 
> Since I don’t know how many people were floated prior to the 100’s arrival and how many people have been born in the meantime, this is all I have. Though if I count the dead kids, we would get 66,865 people inhabiting earth.
> 
> I know it doesn’t really matter how many people are on the earth in cannon but in this story, it will matter so I figured I would go ahead and calculate it so you guys can see the amount and the difference this will make.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Journey to Mt. Weather Part I**

After a moment of awkward silence following the disturbing revelation of their fellow delinquent, Clarke decided to bring their attention back to more important matters. "We don't have time for this," the blonde's voice brought everyone's attention back to the clearly agitated blonde. 666 was confused at her statement,  _how don't we have time? We have nothing but time. Also, time for what exactly?_ The blonde proceeded to elaborate when she saw the confusion on her companions faces. "Do you see that peak over there?" The blonde pointed behind the group in front of her, causing them to turn around and see what she was talking about. Clarke continued when she saw that she had their attention, "Mt. Whether. There is a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal," Clarke grimly informed them.

666 rolled her eyes at the incompetence of the ark and at the assumption that Mt. Whether is the only place for them to procure food. It really does seem that she is the only smart one here. There is life on this planet, she is sure of it. Therefore, there are animals to hunt and eat. 666 refused to rely on information that is about one hundred years out of date to eat. With that thought in mind, while the group continued to bicker about their situation, she is going to be doing something about it.

"They dropped us on the wrong damned mountain!" The male sibling kicked a rock at his failed in agitation. The female of the siblings rolled her eyes and turned away from her agitated brother, finding 666 much more interesting than this drama. Looking to the object of her obsession, she noticed that she was missing. Cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head in confusion, she tried to locate the missing delinquent. It did not take long for her to locate their missing compatriot, she was halfway out of the camp carrying a knapsack and what looked like a walking stick that was once a tree branch. Deciding she would rather hangout with 666 then her brother, Octavia went to follow her. Though before she could take a step, her arm was clasped by the spacewalker while his other was on the goggle boy's neck.

"There! Now we have four people to help!" Space walker grinned at the blonde, causing Octavia to scowl at being volunteered for something she was not even paying attention to.

"Hey! No way! Octavia is not going! I forbid it!" Bellamy growled at the spacewalker at how he not only manhandled his baby sister, but how he volunteered her for what could be a dangerous mission. Though, he knew he made a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth because now, she would want to do it to spite him. Sure enough…

"When do we go?!" Octavia enthusiastically asked the group, agreeing to join them after hearing and seeing her brother's reaction. Bellamy let out an exhausted and exasperating sigh at his sister's reaction. Of course, she would do this to spite him! At his point though, Bellamy was too tired to argue with her. Between getting into the dropship and the excitement on the ground, he just did not have the energy to argue with his baby sister right now. Instead of arguing with her, like she expected him to do, Bellamy took her into a tight hug and told her to be safe.

Before he let her go however, Bellamy noticed a missing member of their group and considering her reaction to her, Bellamy asked his sister her whereabouts.

"Hey O?" Bellamy asked his sister before she joined the group that was already departing for their journey, heading the same way that 666 had left earlier Octavia absently noted. Octavia hummed as she looked at her brother in askance. Bellamy looked puzzled as he asked, "Where's Athena?"

Octavia was confused for a moment, before she figured out whom he was talking about and she could not help but hug her brother in affection. For some reason, having her brother being the one to name 666 felt right to her. Octavia could not explain it but given her brother's usual caution about everyone but her, him naming 666 felt like she was family and for some reason that felt important. Somehow, she felt that Bellamy felt the same, which made her hug him tighter to her. Finally releasing him, she answered him by pointing to where the others had left and told him of her earlier observations. Feeling relieved that the dangerous girl he had only just met but respected was near the group that his sister would be traveling with, he let her go.

Giving her brother one last hug, Octavia caught up with the rest of her group. Once she was besides the blonde whom seemed to be determined to be their leader, she could not help but cause trouble.

"By the way princess," Clarke could hear the smirk in her tone without having to look at her and knew that she would be trouble. Seeing the twitch at the nickname made Octavia pleased as she continued her taunt. "Athena is mine." Seeing the confusion on her face made her feel smug that she did not get to name their new friend. When the blonde still did not get it, Octavia rolled her eyes at the blonde's stupidity and clarified for her. "666." The disdain for the name and the duh of it being obvious as to whom she was talking about was loud and clear.

Surprised that she was being so open of her desire to be with a woman, Clarke tripped over a branch. It is not that she was against anyone whom was gay, but such a thing was so rare on the Ark that she thought it was banned. Though in hindsight, that is ignorant of her to assume such. Though the fact that Octavia thought to tell her this was puzzling. Why would Octavia need to make such a claim to her? Giving Octavia a look of both respect and confusion, Clarke informed her, "By the way, I don't care." Seeing the sceptic look on the brunette's face made her uncomfortable and the churning of her gut at the sight of such satisfaction at having a claim on the newly dubbed Athena left her puzzled. Deciding to focus on the matter at hand, Clarke pushed ahead of the group where the spacewalker was crouched behind a fallen tree with his eyes fixed on something in the field. The awe clearly visible on his face drew her curiosity, so when she saw what he was looking at, she too was left in awe.

In the field of purple flowers, grazing was a white-tailed doe. The majesty at seeing an animal for the first time in their lives left the group dazzled and in awe. So distracted were they, that they never noticed that they had an addition to their little group.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

_Before the group arrived at the field…_

666 had went on ahead of the group to scout the area in search of food or enemies. 666 had surmised that someone in the group would have some sense to go hunting for food and until they could come to that conclusion on their own, she would do so on her own. There is only so much stupidity that she can handle.  _It really sucks to be a genius sometimes_ , 666 silently lamented. With that said while the group was arguing she quickly packed a bag with a field kit she found in the drop ship along with some extra clothes since she did not know how long she would be out there. As she was leaving the dropship, she noticed a tree branch that could be used as a walking stick. 666 figured she could use it as a walking stick and a weapon if necessary. With the supplies needed, she left the ship and headed out to hunt for food and any dangers lurking. It did not take long for her to hear the group she had been interacting with earlier headed in her direction, though she paid them no mind. 666 had the feeling that something was following them, and it was not friendly.

While the group headed to the field with the doe that she had been tracking earlier, 666 followed her gut and looked to the trees where she felt the danger was coming from. High up in one of the oak trees very well hidden was a large woman, the only reason 666 could tell it is a woman is because the build of the woman was slim enough to be considered feminine and the curves screamed woman. Other than that, she could have been a very skinny man, the woman was wearing brown and green furs which helped to blend in with the foliage. If the woman was not setting off her danger vibes and was obviously aiming an arrow at her fellow delinquents, 666 would be impressed. As it was, the moment she noticed whom she was aiming at, which was the blonde and again what is it with this girl? 666 acted. Quickly lifting her walking stick, which during her walk she had taking a sharp rock and attached it to the end of the stick to make a spear, she threw it at the woman.

Taking the woman by surprise as she was so focused on the invaders that she did not even notice the danger, she had no time to dodge or protect herself from the spear. The spear had expertly lodge itself in her rib, luckily missing her lung or any other important organs, though that did knock her out of the tree. It was hard to say whom was more surprised, the woman or 666. Considering that this was her first time throwing a spear, she would have thought that she sucked at it. Then again, subconsciously using math to calculate the speed, force and velocity needed to successfully hit the woman helped. Once again, she thanked her deceased sire and incubator for her intelligence.

By the time 666 arrived at the tree where her prey was knocked off, the woman was gone, and the trail of her escape ended about a mile or two away from her fall. Deciding that if the injury or wildlife did not kill her, then she would be meeting her again, she headed back towards the group. As she passed the tree where the woman had fallen, she found a lovely looking knife and a necklace made of what looked like a fang of some big animal. With a shrug, 666 pocketed the items and headed off to find the others.

**_66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_ **

_Present_

It was quite as they soaked in the sight and marveled at the beauty of earth for the first time since they arrived. Between being surrounded by criminals and delinquents, stressing about being left on the wrong mountain and the euphoria of being free from their prisons. The group of delinquents never had a moment to just breathe and absorb the fact that they are alive and on earth. That there is life on earth somehow made the moment more precious. The moment was disturbed when Finn, who was so mesmerized by the beast, took a step forward. Catching the Doe's attention, everything happened so fast that it seemed like it happened in a split second.

The Doe turned its head towards the group of startled teens, revealing the mutation the poor thing suffers. The deer had two heads and was severely burned, the pain the creature suffered daily could be seen through its mutated eye if they had cared to look. As it was, the group was too scared to approach the animal as they were faced with the realization that earth was not as safe from radiation as they had thought. While the group was scared and the deer was about to flee from the humans, a knife whizzed through the air and landed perfectly in the deer's neck killing it instantly.

Releasing a startled scream, Octavia whipped her head around to where the knife had come from to find Athena. Releasing a sigh of relief that not only was her friend okay, but it was not a hostile. Clarke on the other hand, instead of being relieved was angry. Not only had she scared her with that stunt, but she killed something that did not need to be killed for no reason. Although, she was also angry with her for provoking conflicting feelings that until Octavia mentioned the possibility, Clarke had no name for. So, with all this anger and fear she needed a target and unfortunately for the clueless 666, she was the target of said rage.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. MORGAN!"

Giving the blonde an incredulous and confused look, 666 glanced around the forest as the birds that were roosting in the trees fled the infuriated blonde. Giving the others a confused look hoping that they could clarify what she had done wrong and why she was being called Morgan, not that she minded…much. Unfortunately for her, they were all staring at the dead deer in shock of seeing something so hideous but beautiful killed in front of their eyes, while Octavia was giving Clarke the stink eye for not calling her Athena.

Ignoring the looks she was getting from Octavia and the newly dubbed Morgan, she continued her rant. The veins in her forehead bulging and her red face giving away her rage if the look in her eyes didn't, it was quite amusing to see in 666's opinion.

"Why would you kill it?! The animal did nothing to deserve that!" As 666 opened her mouth to point out the obvious need for food and whatever the pelt and bones could be useful for, she was interrupted before she could say a word. "Furthermore, what the hell are you doing out of camp! Going out on your own without backup?! You could have gotten hurt or lost! What Morgan?! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Giving 666 a look that said you better explain yourself and I better like what I hear, 666 gave a frustrated huff at the blonde's attitude.

Ignoring the blonde for now, she strode to the deer that she had killed and grabbed the knife from her neck, being sure to drag it across its throat to kill it if it wasn't. The blonde was right on one point, the animal did not deserve to be in pain. Giving the animal thanks for what sustenance and supplies her death would be able to provide for her and her fellows, 666 knelt next to the deer and took out her kit. 666 could practically feel the blonde's anger and the amusement coming from the brunette next to her. The boy who claimed she was a protector was silent, which she was thankful for. The blondes yelling had no doubt caught the attention of any animals that claim this territory or worse, more humans like the woman that she had chased off. Once she found what she was looking for in her pack, she finally answered the blonde as she gathers the Doe's feet together and bound them with some sturdy rope she had found in the dropship.

"First off, this deer is going to be our food, the pelt could be used for clothing, bedding or a tent. Second, I was not aware that you were either my mother, sister or wife that I needed to run my actions and whereabouts by." Giving a grunt as she squeezed the knot she had made tightly, she turned to her bag beside her so that she could grab more rope for the Doe's torso. Since she was so focused on her task, she never noticed the blush on Finn and Clarke's face nor the glare on Octavia's aimed at Clarke. Oblivious to the trio's reaction to her words, 666 continued as if she wasn't turning two women's hormones on their head and the boys to regret tagging along. "Third, I think it has been proven that not only do I not need backup, but that I am the smartest in the camp by far, especially when it comes to common sense." As she wrapped the rope around the Doe's body three time, she either ignored or was oblivious to the outrage and indignation that her words caused in the trio and dryly stated, "the fact that earth is survivable, but occupied already should have been obvious."

Clarke gave Morgan a confused look,  _how is this girl so smart and yet at the same time so damn condescending!_ Ignoring the fluttering and the blush in her belly at the wife comment, she could not help rolling her eyes at the way she claimed to be the smartest person in the camp, even if it is true. But the way she said it so arrogantly made Clarke want to smack her silly. Though, she has been insulted twice in a span of minutes, she could not help her curiosity of how it should have been obvious that earth is already claimed so to speak.

Seeming to sense the blonde's curiosity of her conclusion, 666 briefly stopped her task of tying a knot into the rope and sighed a long-suffering sigh.  _Goddess preserve me and save me from suffering stupid blondes!_ 666 internally cried. Ignoring the insulted look on the blonde and the amused look the boys and the brunette were trading as they watched the spectacle, she stated summed it up into one word. "Plants." Giving the blonde a duh look, she continued tying the deer up.

Once she was finished, she stood wiping the dirt from her pants and grabbing a hold of the rope, getting ready to drag her prize back to camp. Turning around, she was faced with three confused faces and an understanding one from goggle boy, whom she had honestly forgot was there. Seeing the look on their face, she sighed and dropped the rope. Seeing that the they won't be going anywhere before they get their answers, she plopped down onto the ground and gestured for the group to do the same.

Once the group was situated on the ground in a semi-circle, 666 began her theory while keeping an ear out for their surroundings. Just because she chased off that woman, it did not mean that there aren't more of them and that is not even including any predators whom lay claim to this territory.

"If plants can grow on this earth, then it means that there is oxygen being produced. Oxygen which would allow mammals to breathe and thus live. Since animals are adaptive and even humans given the right genes and circumstances, it makes sense that there were survivors of the bomb all those years ago. So, just as we have survived, adapted, and populated the Ark, so too would any survivors do so on the ground. Hence the mutated animal, the birds that flew off when you were yelling like a mad woman and the woman in the trees that was about to kill one of you." 666 pointed at the two girls whom was the target of the woman she was speaking of, causing the group to be stupefied and the girls to be scared of how close they were to being killed already.

"Wait! Hold up!" goggle boy spoke up for the first time since 666 joined them, reminding her once again of his presence. Finding himself on the receiving end of those heterochromia eyes, he like Clarke earlier felt as if he was in the presence of a predator and found his breath caught in his throat. If it wasn't for her cocking an eyebrow and giving him a look to get on with it, he would have just stared at her in fright. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he continued in a wobbly voice. "someone tried to kill us?"

Giving the boy an unsure look at the fear she saw in his eyes, she nodded her head mutely and showed the group her spoils that she took from the woman. Seeing the proof of something clearly not from the Ark and old enough that it wasn't something that 666 had made like her spear, they were forced to concede to 666's wisdom. Taking a moment to let them absorb the enormity of what this means, she told them of her encounter with the woman and her feeling that they would meet again.

After a moment of silence in which each member thought of the implications of this confrontation. The blonde spoke up, making 666 question her intelligence for the hundredth time when the first thing she said was, "we need to get to Mt. Whether and fast then."

Giving the blonde an incredulous look, 666 took a deep breath to prevent herself from screaming at her, she then just shook her head. There was no use wasting oxygen by telling the blonde how stupid she is being. It seems that the blonde would have to learn things the hard way and if by heading to Mt. Whether will prove to the blonde how stupid that decision is, well hard lessons are the best lessons.

With a plan in place, the group gathered their supplies and began to head out. Though before they could leave, 666 grabbed pretty boy's arm before he could take another step after the girls. Giving 666 a confused look, she gestured towards the Doe in explanation. Thinking that she needed help dragging the carcass, Finn grabbed the deer and swung it over his shoulder instead of dragging it. When he began to head after the trio again, 666 sighed and spoke in an annoyed voice. "I was hoping you could take that back to camp and make sure that everyone knows what is going on out here." Seeing that he was about to protest, she rolled her eyes and twisted his arm behind his back and shoved him into a tree. Giving a grunt of pain and surprise, he tried to look at the girl over his shoulder, but she tightened her grip in warning of not moving. Seeing that he accepted defeat, she harshly whispered in his ear to intimidate him into compliance. "As you can see, I can more than take care of myself and look after the others. So, take the damn deer back and do as I said!" Having said her piece, she shoved the boy away from her and headed after the group, sure that if he knew what was good for him, he would listen to her. Which with a wince and a glare at the girl's direction, he did as he was told. Picking up the deer he had dropped in his struggle with 666, he took off towards camp, muttering about crazy girls.

When 666 caught up with the girls, she jogged to the front with the blonde to ask her another question that had been niggling at her mind.

"Hey blondie, why the hell did you call me Morgan?" 666 bluntly asked. Giving 666 a surprised look at both being called blondie and the question, Clarke realized that nobody had introduced herself to 666. Internally scolding herself for the oversight, she introduced herself and the others before answering her by merely saying, "you needed a name and Morgan was the first thing that popped into my head. Besides it just seems right don't you think?" Giving the stunned girl a small smile, she walked away quickly before she could be asked anything else.

666 looked after Clarke with a small smile on her face unbidden. Octavia, having heard their conversation and seeing the smiles on their faces frowned. Not liking the ugly feelings that she is getting by watching those two interact and still pissed that Athena agreed to be called Morgan, she decided to tell her about the name her brother and her gave her.

"My brother and I wanted to call you Athena," Octavia's husky voice sounded from beside her, startling 666 from her thoughts of names and stupid blondes who gave them. Looking at Octavia with intrigue, she continued seeing the curiosity in Athena's face. "Athena is the Goddess of War, Wisdom and Crafts. Seems fitting, I would think considering how smart you are doesn't it? Much better than Morgan." Octavia tried to convince 666 to choose her name, though the disdain for the name that Clarke chose is more than clear.

Giving Octavia an amused look for her jealousy of Clarke, she informed the brunette of her opinion. "True it seems fitting, though so does Morgan," seeing the confusion on Octavia's face, she clarified for her. "Morgan is the Celtic Goddess of battle, fertility and sexuality. Since I have skill and knowledge of battle, am assumed fertile and I know and accept my sexuality. I would say that too is a fitting name for me, is it not?" Giving the speechless girl an amused smirk, 666 decided to put the girl out of her misery about the name business and just told Octavia her decision to think about it. Though it would be amusing to let Octavia stew on the decision of her name, there are more pressing issues, and this would just be a distraction. Besides, it would be nice to have a name besides 666.

After much thought, 666 finally came to a decision. After an hour of walking and thinking, the group finally took another break to rest and that was when 666 told the group of her decision. After telling the group her name, they congratulated her and then they resumed their journey towards Mt. Whether. Despite her misgivings of their trip to Mt. Whether and how unnecessary it was, 666 couldn't help but grin as she found the trip wasn't so bad.

666 finally had a name and her name was Morgan Athena Maat.

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Author Notes:**

So, we finally have a name! Thank the Goddess! I swear that is the only reason this update took so long. Figuring out a name for her was hell! Even with suggestions from family, friends and two fans of this story from Fanfiction.

Now that we have a name for her, we can proceed with the story and she just needs a pairing. As you can see in this chapter, I have both Clarke and Octavia already in the running though it is not definite. Like I said before, Morgan needs to develop more before she can get her girl. (Or girls!)

I wanted to pick names that not only describe her character now and, in the future, but to foreshadow how she will act and become in the future. The saying names have power is something to keep in mind in this story.

Also, you may have noticed some changes from canon in this chapter and some that is the same. The group being aware of life on earth and the grounder earlier because of Morgan is one of the many changes she will bring so keep an eye out and enjoy! Morgan will sort out the stupidity of the delinquents and prevent a lot of the disasters that I was screaming at my TV about. Seriously the mistakes and decisions that the characters made had me scream at the TV and drink…a lot!

For those of you interested in the name I gave Morgan and which Goddess/ Pantheon it is from:

 ** _Athena-_**  (Greek) Goddess of Wisdom, War and Crafts. Daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods and God of the Sky. Daughter of Metis, Titaness of Good Counsel, Planning, Cunning and Wisdom. Favored Daughter of Zeus. One of the 12 Olympians.

 _ **Morgana-**_  (Celtic) Incarnation of the Goddess the Morrigan. Crow Goddess associated with War and Death. Queen of Phantoms, Demons, Shapeshifters and Patroness of Priestesses and Witches. Morgana is the Goddess of Battle, Fertility and Sexuality. Triple Goddess. Priestess of the Old Ways. Healer. Shapeshifter. Sorceress.

 _ **Maat**_ -(Egyptian) Goddess of Order, Truth, Law, Morality, Justice and Balance. Daughter of Ra, God of the Sun and creation, First Pharaoh. Consort of Thoth, God of Knowledge, Moon, Measurement, Wisdom, The Alphabet, Record, Thought, Intelligence, Meditation, Mind, Logic, Reason, Reading, Hieroglyphics, Magic, Secrets, Scribes and Writing.

Review your thoughts and ideas for pairings and your opinion of this story so far. Now that we got a name, we can proceed to the story! 😊


End file.
